BFC Problems
by krcm15
Summary: Percy Jackson, Thalia's cousin, is moving in to the Grace residence. Annabeth hates him, but will this hate turn to love? Also, what happens whe Thalia's "faithful" boyfriend hits on Annabeth? Find out in this amazing Percabeth story by me! Thx for reading! Only one word left... ENJOY!


Annabeth POV

"Hey, Thal!" I knocked on the door to Thalia Grace's bedroom.

"Annie, hey! Come on, come on, come on! Okay, so I have some news for you! My cousin Percy is in town and staying with us. I need you to show him around the school this morning, got to go, bye!" Thalia ran out the door and down the stairs. It took mea moment to process what was happening.

"Wait, what?" Iran after Thalia, but she was already mounting the back of her boyfriend, Luke's, motorcycle.

"What the…" I stood on the curb and pouted. It was just like Thalia, to tell her something major right before it happened. My phone beeped.

Thalia: hey so he's inside eating breakfast just go in and shove him out the door he's gotta get 2 school on time

Annabeth: wut the… OMG YOU'RE RIDING A MC & TEXTING?! R u crazy?!

Thalia: just CHILL Annie! Gosh, 2 think you actually don't faint when a pen falls off ur desk :p

Annabeth: wutevr. I wish u would've told me in advance

Thalia: sry ;) gtg see u school

Annabeth: see ya

I rolled my eyes and walked back inside. As I turned around the corner, I felt myself crash into someone. As I fell backwards, I felt something large crash on top of me. Everything went black.

 _Time skip…_

"Ughhh…" I groaned as I rolled over on to my back. I suddenly realized what had just happened, and I shot up and banged my head straight into someone else's. "OWW!" I rubbed my forehead. I looked up to see a guy standing over me.

"Oh, god, are you okay?" he asked. I was too mesmerized to answer. He was tall, about 6ft 2. He had ink black, messy hair and a muscular body. His face had a perfect bone structure, with a chiseled jawbone. And his eyes. Oh, his eyes were the most beautiful shade of sea- green I'd ever seen.

"I said, are you okay?" He interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, what happened?" I groaned again. He blushed.

"Well, um, you came around the corner and I kinda ran into you." He nervously looked down at the ground. "See, I knocked over the table, and it knocked you over, and then your head went straight into the counter."

"What?! Do I need stitches?! Did it bleed a lot?!" He put his hands on my shoulders, and sent an electrifying tingle throughout my body. He pulled back and stared at his hands. _Did he feel it, too?_ I wondered.

"Here, um, calm down. It's fine. It just skimmed your head. Nothing big."

"Half an hour?! We need to get to school NOW!"

"Wait, you-" I cut him off again.

"No, don't touch me, you jerk! How dare you slam my _head_ into a _counter_?! I don't care _what_ you say, it's all your fault! I need to change, and then we leave!" His green eyes faded.

"I'm, I- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Spare me your excuses, you _idiot_! Get outta my way, I need to change my _blood-stained_ shirt!" I stormed into Thalia's room and settled for one of her gray hoodies. Then, I stormed downstairs and past Percy.

"Annabeth, I'm sor-"

"I told you I don't want any excuses! Now let's move!"

"You don't have to be so rude." His eyes darkened.

"Excuse me?! I have the right to be angry! You cut my freaking head open! You're such an idiot!" I got into the passenger seat of his blue jeep.

"Stop calling me an idiot! I didn't mean to-"

"I don't _care_! For the last time, just start the car and get us to school _now_! I can't believe I have to show you around the school! Get moving, you jerk!" Percy stiffened as he pulled away from the curb and started down the road.

"Wow, you've really lived up to your potential."

 _Time skip…_

Once lunch finally rolled around, I towards the bathroom to relieve myself of Percy. On my way there, Thalia bumped into me.

"You are so dead to me, Thalia. Percy is the _most annoying_ idiot I've ever met! This morning, he knocked over a table, which knocked me over, and made my head slam into a counter! I could've gotten a concussion, and he just-"

"Woah, woah, woah, Annabeth. Percy told me what happened, and you didn't seem very forgiving." She crossed her arms.

` "Excuse me? Did you not expect me to be angry?! He almost cracked my head open!" My face was turning redder by the second. I turned on my heel and burst out of the cafeteria, and slammed into some one.

"Oh, sor-" I looked up and sighed. "Hi, Luke. Thalia's inside." I started to walk away, but he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back.

"What the-" I looked back at him, confused.

"Hey, wait a sec there, Annie! Where do you think you're going?" he pulled me even closer.

"Luke, let go, what're you-" he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, Annabeth, I've always known you liked me." I pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"What?!"

"And, I like you too, so…" He wiggled his eyebrows and pulled me in closer. It took me moment to realize what he was saying. My face went slack.

"Oh, god, no, Luke, you're with Thalia, how could you-" He covered my mouth again with his hand.

"Annie, shush. This is no time for words." He removed his hands and leaned in. That's when I slapped him with all my might.

"Ouch, Annabeth! What the-" I broke away from his grip and ran the opposite direction, and straight into… Percy Jackson.

"Annabeth…" It was clear he'd seen everything.

"Oh, gosh, Percy…" I felt tears coming, so I kept running. His gorgeous eyes watched me as I took off, confused. But I knew soon he would realize what he had just seen. Soon he would know what Luke was saying to me.

 _Time skip_

I walked into Science class and immediately saw what was written up on the board:

New seating assignments- get sheet from Mr. Rodriguez.

I grabbed the sheet from his desk and examined the seating assignment. _Finally, I'll be relieved of Percy!_ I thought as I scanned the sheet. I saw that I was at the very back of the room. _How could he? Why would he put me in the back?_ Then I saw who I'd be sitting next to. Low and behold, the famous Percy Jackson.

"Oh, and class, the person next to you will be your lab partner and all other types of partner for the rest of the year. Enjoy!"

"What?!" I blurted. I slapped a hand over my mouth and shrunk into my seat. _This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!_ I chanted inside my head. When I looked up Percy ran through the door and took the sheet from Mr. Rodriguez's desk. As he scanned the sheet, he seemed fine, but finally, his faced darkened and his eyes widened. He looked back at me and took his seat next to me.

"Believe me, I'm not happy about this either." I grouched.

"Look, Annabeth, can we just-"

"Shut up! I don't care about what you have to say. Let's just get started." I slammed my book open and started reading over the instructions.

"Okay, so, we use the dropper to put the H2SO4 into the CH3OH." Percy looked at me and laughed.

"The _what?_ " I rolled my eyes at him.

"I _mean_ we use the dropper to put 1/3 of the yellow liquid into the pink liquid. Okay?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" He did an exaggerated salute. I found myself starting to laugh.

"I can't hear you!" I did a pirate impression.

"AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!" he almost shouted. I doubled over in laughter.

"What exactly is going on here?" Mr. Rodriguez stood over them.

"Oh, um, sorry Mr. Rodriguez! He just, we were just-"

"Get back to work, you two. Or I'll deduct points."

"Okay, Mr. Rodriguez." My face burned as he walked back to his desk. Percy snickered.

"Be quiet, Percy! Just do what I told you to!"

"Okay, okay, fine!" I turned away for about two seconds and when I turned back around, the beaker was cracking and stuff was fizzing over the top. My eyes widened.

"Percy, what did you do?!"

"I did what you said, I poured the yellow stuff into the pink stuff and-" I saw the other beaker was empty

"Oh, gosh Percy, no! I told you to use the eyedropper to pour 1/3 of the yellow liquid into the pink liquid! You ruined the whole project! You're such an-"

"Stop calling me an idiot! I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to-" the beaker exploded.

"Aaahh!" I ducked under the desk. Percy was not as lucky.

"AAAHH!" Some acid landed on the front of his shirt. He fell backwards.

"Percy!" I screamed and lurched forwards, only to cut my knee from a stray piece of broken glass.

"STAND BACK!" Mr. Rodriguez hollered at the class. He grabbed a special chemical first aid kit and hurried towards Percy, who was breathing heavily. I put my hands together and prayed…

 **Thx for reading! I am currently writing the second chapter!**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger (not** **) but I couldn't resist! Please like and fav, and also leave comments down below for suggestions! It helps a lot and it encourages me to keep writing! Tell your friends bc I want to have as many people view this as possible! Thx so much and remember… PERCABETH RULES! (idk why ppl don't just call them Seaweed (P) Brain (A) :p Look out for my next chapter coming soon! Also read my other story "A New Quest" Thx!**


End file.
